True Love
by Jam.MastahXJay
Summary: Full summary inside. HieiHinageshi KuramaYukina AU
1. Death of a Friend

Yeah, this story is gonna be an AU story.

Hiei: And does it involve me?

Will you quit asking that?!

Hiei: Hell no.

Shit. Well... read...

Hiei: Wait, wait, wait. You said you'd give out the full summary in the AN. Where is the summary?

You can read _that_ and _not _read the anime it's taking place in?!

Hiei: ... Yeah.

OK, summary.

_Yukina-_

Hiei: Oh man...

Let me finish!

_Yukina and Hiei are royalty. Prince Hiei is the over-protective big brother, Princess Yukina is the sweet little sister. Kurama and Hinageshi... are peasants. But when the father, The King, makes Hiei and Yukina wed, what'll they do when they already found love, and their lovers aren't royalty?_

* * *

A girl with long, light blue hair was sitting on her large bed. She was watching all the birds land on the windowsill, thinking.

"Lady Yukina, dinner is ready," a servant said in a monotone voice. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute," she said. He merely nodded and left. She stood up and left her room.

_"I wonder what it's like out there," _she thought.

"Hello Yukina," a manly voice said form behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Hi Hiei," she said.

"You seem deep in thought," Hiei commented. Despite their parents' warnings, Hiei had formed his hair up, making it look gravity defying. It was naturally black with a touch of blue and white, so they let that be.

"I am. Have you ever wondered what it's like being a commoner?" she asked.

"Yes, but of course, Father always has to make me forget about my thoughts," he said bitterly. She sighed. The elder twin and their father always disagreed on everything. They had reached the dining room in their castle-like home.

"It's so nice of you to join us, Hiei," a man said annoyed. Hiei sighed angrily, making sure he didn't go off on him.

"I know," he replied.

"Hiei, Kenji, please don't argue now during dinner," a woman whom Yukina looked liked said softly, hoping that dinner wouldn't be an argument like last time. Hiei nodded, but his glare remained on his face, looking straight at Kenji.

"Dinner is served," another servant said, bringing them all utensils to eat and their food.

"Thank you Kage," Yukina said when he gave her the dinner. He smiled at her before leaving. No word was spoken during the meal, at least until the cook had came out of the kitchen to see if the food was good.

"It was wonderful. Thank you, Kina," the woman said, smiling. She sighed with relief and nodded her head thanks. She left.

"Well, that was an excellent meal, right?" the woman asked everyone. They all nodded their head in agreement. Yukina and Hiei stood.

"I'm going to bed," Yukina said. "Good night, Mother and Father." They nodded and watched her leave.

"And you boy, go to bed," Kenji said. Hiei left.

"Kenji, you shouldn't be so harsh on Hiei. After all, he _does _take after you," the woman said.

"I know Hina, but he can make me so mad at times," Kenji said. Hina sighed.

"Well, we should retire soon also," Hina said. Kenji nodded in agreement and they stood up, leaving the dining room.

_The next morning..._

Hiei was always the first to wake in the morning. He sat up and shook his head to wake him up a bit more. He stood up and he looked out the window.

_"What is it like to be a commoner?" _he thought. He scoffed.

"Probably better than royalty," he answered himself.

"What's probably better than royalty, Prince Hiei?" a voice asked shyly. He turned.

"Jewel, being a commoner probably is," he replied.

"Oh no sir. Being a commoner, or peasant, how the King puts it- Don't say anything that Dad says. He's always wrong," Hiei said, cutting off the small girl.

"Yes sir," she said, hanging her head.

"And remember, call me Hiei," Hiei said playfully. Jewel was always his favorite 'servant', though he never said it. She smiled.

"Yes Hiei." She left with a smile. Hiei always treated her with respect, never asking to do this or that, unless it had something to do with his father or his name. He didn't like being called 'Prince Hiei.' He wanted to be called what his given name was; Hiei.

"I hope she hangs tough," he said suddenly.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?! DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T?!" Kenji yelled angrily. Hiei growled and ran out. Jewel was on the floor, holding her side and trying to hold back tears. There was a pool of blood underneath her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Hiei yelled, kneeling down, trying to help Jewel up.

"Hiei, I knew it had something to do with you," Kenji said, his dark blue eyes glaring at him.

"Then why are you taking your anger out on someone who's innocent?" Hiei asked calmly, though he was furious.

"Because I'm older and have more respect than a servant!" Kenji roared. Hiei growled and picked Jewel up. Her side was bleeding badly and the gash was long and deep. Hiei ran away from the sight.

"Keep hanging onto life, Jewel. You can't leave," Hiei said. Jewel slowly opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I know I won't make it," she said before wincing from the pain.

"No! Don't say that! You will," he said, but she couldn't agree.

"What happened?" a servant asked frantically, coming out of a room.

"Take Jewel and try to heal her wound," Hiei said. He nodded and took the small child, running away.

"Hiei, what happened?" Hina asked. Hiei growled.

"Ask Dad." He left. Hina could see that his face was wet with tears.

"Kenji!" Hina yelled. She never got angry at anything, but Jewel was only a child that Hiei had treated like one of the family.

"Yes Hina?" Kenji said, his shirt a little bloody. A slap was heard. Hina had slapped him across the face.

"How could you do that to a child?!" she shouted.

"Hiei, what happened?" Yukina asked, rubbing her eyes as she walked into her twin's room. Hiei was sitting in the windowsill, looking out.

"Something bad," he answered softly and sadly. She sat on his bed and looked at him.

"Hiei, please tell me what happened," she pleaded.

"Jewel..." When he said that, Yukina knew instantly that something had happened to her and Hiei's best friend.

"She was hurt badly, wasn't she?" Hiei slowly nodded. He stood up and left the room, leaving Yukina silently crying. But she knew he was crying by the way his face was wet.

"Can I come in?" Hiei asked when he found the room Jewel was in.

"Let him in," a voice said. The door flew open and he walked in. Jewel was laying on the floor. The blood was seeping right through the bandages.

"Hiei, she's going to die," the elderly woman said before leaving. Hiei knelt down and growled, tears prickling his eyes.

"How can that man do something to someone so innocent?" he asked himself. He could feel the tears run down his face and he didn't care. Jewel wasn't breathing anymore and she was dead.

"Who's gonna be my best friend since I'm not allowed out of the castle?" Hiei asked himself. Hina and Yukina had came in and tried to cheer him up. But now, he was hollow. He only had anger and hate inside himself and they both could sense it. They didn't leave him until he finally left the room. Now, he's not going to be enthusiastic, not without her.

And he could only blame his father, the king.


	2. In the Village

Hiei: Wow, a death in the first chapter? Some beginning.

Shut up, you midget. Keep reading and ignore the short guy.

Hiei: I heard that. ¬¬

You were supposed to! And now I thought maybe the first commoner should be mentioned or this story will make no sense. And to let you know, Shiori does call Kurama 'Kurama,' not Shuichi. (AU story, remember?)

* * *

A teen-looking boy was milking a cow. He was whistling as he worked.

"Kurama, when are you gonna be done with the chores?" a voice asked in a whiny voice. The teen sighed, his long red hair flowing in the wind.

"I'll be done in a minute!" he assured his friends.

"OK!" another voice yelled back. He picked up the bucket that was filled with milk and brought it in the hut.

"Mother, I'm leaving with my friends now," he called out.

"OK Kurama," his mother said. He left the hut and started running to his friends.

"Let's go!" a raven haired teen yelled happily.

"Guys, I can't," Kurama said sadly.

"WHAT?!"

"Joking," he said smiling. The two boys sighed with relief as they walked away from the little hut in the forest.

"Why do you and Shiori live way out here in the forest, all away from the village?" the other boy with orange hair asked.

"Mother doesn't want to be aroused by all the commotion and gossip that happens in the village," he answered. His jade eyes looked at a tree. It was withered and old, but there was a nest at the top.

"Well, she could get a husband in the village," the raven haired boy said.

"Yusuke, she always says she only needs me around the house," Kurama said. Yusuke sighed.

"You could get a girl in the village," the orange haired boy said.

"Kuwabara, don't say anything," Yusuke said. Kuwabara shrugged before thinking. He was drooling.

"Eww! What are you, a bear?!" Yusuke said disgustedly.

"Huh? Sorry, but I was thinking about the princess," he said.

"Princess?" Kurama asked. He was curious.

"Oh yeah! You barely go into the village, but King Kenji and Queen Hina have two children, twins to be exact. One boy, one girl," Yusuke said.

"Have you heard the latest, Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.

"No! What?" Yusuke asked. Kurama was listening too.

"One of the servants died," he exclaimed.

"Well, no duh! Probably an elder of old age," he said.

"No. It was a small child. Prince Hiei said his father had somehow wounded her side, more likely a stab, and it cut pretty deep and she bled to death," Kuwabara said.

"No!" Yusuke said. "He could get his throne taken away."

"This is why Mother doesn't want to be in the village," Kurama said suddenly.

"Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at their friend.

"Too much gossip," he said. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, we're here," Kuwabara said. The village always looked so big to Kurama, even though it was the smallest in the land.

"So, is there anything you need for the hut?" Yusuke asked his friends.

"Yeah, I need vegetables and fruit for supper tonight," Kurama said.

"I need some cloth for Shizuru," Kuwabara said.

"And I need some potatoes," Yusuke said. "Let's go." They went to buy cloth for Kuwabara first.

"You sure Shizuru needs some cloth?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, Big Sis needs to sew some clothes for the two of us," the bulky teen said. Then they heard horses. Kurama looked out and walked out to the street. He stopped and saw a carriage.

"Whoa." He looked and saw the King, the Queen, and their children. A boy was looking at the ground. But what caught Kurama's eye was the girl sitting next to him. She looked at him and smiled warmly at him. He could feel heat rising up in his face.

_"She's so beautiful," _he thought. She giggled when seeing his face. The carriage left, but he couldn't forget that face.

"She noticed me!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily.

"No, she didn't, you idiot!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, so I suppose she saw you and smiled?" Kuwabara asked sacastically.

"No, she was looking straight at Kurama," Yusuke said.

_"She noticed me? Wait, who are those two talking about?"_

"Guys, who was that?" Kurama asked curiously. His blush remained on his face.

"Hah!" Yusuke said, looking at Kuwabara, who was shocked.

"Wha-?"

"No! That girl in the carriage that was looking at you was the Princess," Yusuke said.

_"The Princess? Ohh... She's beautiful..."_

"You must've liked what you saw," Kuwabara said sadly.

"Huh?"

"It's written all over you're face, Kurama!" Yusuke said cheerfully, pointing at his face. Kurama blushed deeper.

"So this is what it's like to be outside again," Yukina said in a care-free voice.

"Hn." Hiei kept looking down.

_"But who was that handsome man that blushed when I smiled?" _Yukina thought.

"It's so nice out today," Hina said to her husband.

"It is," Kenji said, waving at bystanders. The carriage stopped and Kenji got off, as well as Hina. The twins stayed in the carriage. There was a bluky teen standing near the carriage, on Yukina's side.

"Hi Princess Yukina. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," he said. Hiei growled.

_"Is he trying to come onto Yukina? I won't let that happen!" _Hiei growled at Kuwabara and sent him death glares. Kuwabara ignored him. Hiei stood up and sat across from Yukina, growling at Kuwabara.

"If you don't leave, I will personally strangle you," he warned. Kuwabara gulped loudly before leaving.

"Hiei, don't do that these villagers," Yukina said.

"Sorry, but what if someone came up and tried to kidnap you? Then would you think they're nice?" Hiei asked in a serious voice.

"I don't know, Hiei," Yukina said.

"Exactly, and besides, I don't wanna lose you," Hiei said.

"I know, and I'd never want you gone," she said, looking at him. She knew he was still sad about his best friend dying, especially by their father. Even Yukina steered clear of their father whenever she could.

"OK kids, we're going back home," Hina said cheerfully. Hiei shrugged and Yukina smiled.

"OK Mother," Yukina said cheerfully. It was silence on the way back to the castle. But Yukina couldn't get rid of the thought of that red head in the village.

_"He's so handsome," _she kept thinking. _"Especially his eyes..." _She blushed when thinking about him. Hiei was again staring at the ground, but inside, he was happy.

_"So, my little sis likes a commoner, does she? Well, I have to make sure he makes her happy, or he'll beg for death."_

Kenji had his arm around Hina and she smiled at him. And Kenji had news for his kids, but he was going to wait until the right moment to tell them...


	3. News

Well, I'm on a roll!!

Hiei: You're having coffee again, aren't you?

Hey, being online for almost a week, never going to the bathroom, and staying up is hard. I won that bet by drinking coffee and now I get free coffee for a year!

Hiei: How old are you?

13. Why?

Hiei: OK, so you're old enough to be on this site and you love coffee?

Yeah...

Hiei: That's sad.

What's sad is that my 9 year old cousin is taller than you. ¬¬

Hiei: Holy shit. That hurts.

It better. Oh yeah... Keep reading.

* * *

Yukina was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. It seemed that everytime she looked at something, it reminded her of him. Even when she closed her eyes, his face was there.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" she asked herself. She knew Hiei knew by his looks at her. It was always a smug smile. She blushed when seeing him know about the man.

"Hey Little Sis," Hiei said, walking in. Their parents were out in the village again, but this time, it was strict business, so they weren't allowed to go. She smiled.

"Hi Hiei," she said. He sat next to her on the bed.

"So, I saw you and a commoner looking at each other. I even heard you giggle," he said in a playful voice. She blushed.

"Hiei," she said, "please don't tell Father." He looked at her like she had slapped him across the face.

"What? I would never _dream _of telling Dad about... you know what," he said. "As long as you don't tell anything, in case I have some secret Dad can't know." She sighed with relief.

"Thank you Hiei," she said, hugging him. He hugged back before leaving.

"But, can I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"When the wedding comes, I'm dancing with you first," he said smiling. She blushed and gently pushed him out her room.

"Bye Hiei," she said while closing the door.

"See ya." He left to his room. She plopped down on her bed and began dreaming of the man again.

_"Who are you?" Yukina asked softly. His hand was on her shoulder and the other hand was holding her chin high._

_"I'm... Kurama," he answered, a bit hesitant. He was blushing. Yukina giggled._

_"You don't have to be shy. It's just us," she said._

_"Y-yeah..." He slowly took his hands off her and stepped back. "But I must go." She merely nodded and watched him leave, his blush getting redder by the second._

Yukina sat up fast.

"K-Kurama?" she said confusingly. "Was that his real name or was it just a name I made up?" She heard Hina call her. She stood up and ran out her room. That was too weird.

"Hi baby," she said.

"W-where's Father?" Yukina asked, a bit sleepy.

"Oh, he wants to go out for more air at the village and wanted all of us to go," Hina said. Her smile was wide. _Too _wide. Something was up.

"O-OK. I'll go and get Hiei," Yukina said, walking up the steps to get her brother.

"Yukina," she heard Hiei say.

"Hiei." She whipped around. He was looking at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"Mother says Father wants all of us to go down to the village, but I know she's hiding something," Yukina said.

"Well, we might as well go," Hiei said.

_"Don't wanna upset the bastard again, or we'll die like Jewel."_

"OK." She took Hiei's hand and they walked down the stairs.

"Come on," Hina said, leading them out to the carriage. Hina and Kenji were in the carriage, not outside the carriage, making the twins suspicous.

"Your father has some news for you two," Hina said, nudging at Kenji excitedly. He smiled and squeezed her shoulder softly.

"OK, I was doing some thinking," Kenji started.

"For once," Hiei commented angrily. Kenji glared at him.

"What was that, Boy?"

"Nothin'."

"Good. And I thought that one day, one of you will be taking the throne after your mother and I pass," he said. "So, yesterday while we were in the village, I met up with a bride and a groom."

_"Oh no..." _The twins exchanged glances. Was he _really _going to go through it?

"And they agreed to marry you!" The twins looked at each other again. Hiei, of course, wanted to pick out his own bride and Yukina already had her eyes set on another man.

"Are they royalty?" Yukina asked shyly and sadly.

"The groom is royalty, but the bride is only a ferry girl." Hiei growled. "_But _she works for the Rekai Tantei!" Kenji exclaimed happily.

_"Who the hell cares? I want to pick out a bride that I both love and know," _Hiei thought.

_"I wanted to mate with that man though..." _Yukina thought sadly.

"I-I'm speechless," Yukina said.

"I knew you were gonna love it!" Kenji said cheerfully. Hiei knew what Yukina was going to say next and he was looking at her with his wide, crimson eyes.

"But..."

"But? But what? Another prince is going to marry you! What more could you want?!" Kenji asked in a shocking voice. Yukina knew she will be punished for saying it, but she needed to let him and her mother know she loved a commoner.

"But I don't want to marry the person you picked out. I don't even know him, what he looks like, if his history is blurry, I don't know anything!" Yukina said.

"Yukina- And I don't wanna marry royalty! I wanna marry Kurama!" she yelled. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"That's the guy's name?" he asked

"Guy? A boy?" Kenji asked. His face showed anger.

"Kurama is the one for me! Not whoever you paired me up with!" Yukina yelled. She was crying now.

"Who's Kurama?" Kenji asked, trying to stay calm.

"It's none of your concern," Hiei said.

"Who is Kurama?!" Kenji yelled. He could feel anger and hate rising in his body.

"I said- No Hiei! He should know that _I LOVE A COMMONER!!_" Yukina yelled sadly and angrily, cutting her twin off completely. Everyone was in shock now. The bystanders even stopped when hearing this. Now it was a complicated situation, especially a friend of Kurama's heard this.

...

Kurama was whistling as he fed the horses. He seemed to be a good whistler and it helped a bit by getting Princess Yukina off his mind. But he couldn't _completely _forget about her face, her laugh, her... everything.

"Kurama!!" He stopped and turned, seeing Yusuke run towards him.

"What's up Yusuke?!" Kurama asked worridely. Did something happen to him, his mother, Kuwabara maybe?

"The latest news!" he yelled. Shiori came out.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry, but I can't let Kurama hear this gossip going on in the village," Shiori stated.

"No, it's about him though!" Yusuke pleaded.

"What? Are they saying I'm a girl?" he asked flatly.

"No! It's about the Princess!" he said.

"Princess Yukina? What? Did she start some rumor about my baby boy?" Shiori asked. She was even more worried than Kurama.

"You won't believe this, but I'm a witness. I heard this!" Yusuke said frantically. Shiori grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Spit it out!" she yelled, shaking him violently.

"I will! I will!" he said. She stopped and Shiori and Kurama stared at him.

"Princess Yukina yelled at her father."

"THAT'S IT?!" they shouted angrily. He sweat dropped.

"She yelled out, 'I WANNA MARRY A COMMMONER!!' But before that, she screamed, 'I wanna marry Kurama'!" Kurama and Shiori both fainted.

"Heh. They asked."


	4. Moving?

Yusuke and Kuwabara: (laughing and stop)

Yusuke: Do you hear something?

Kuwabara: Yeah. It sounds like it's comin' from that door.

(both put ears on door)

JJ: I need to hammer it in, though!

Hiei: But it'll hurt!

Yusuke: OO""

Kuwabara: Ew...

JJ: What? You want me to put lotion on it and slide it through?!

Hiei: I don't want you to hammer it in at all!!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: (kicks down door) WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

JJ: (has a nail and hammer)

Hiei: (trying to make her stop)

Everyone: O.oº

JJ: Eavesdroppers!

Hiei: You aren't gonna hammer that nail into the wall and that's final!!

Yusuke: (sighs with relief) I thought you two were doin' something else.

JJ: Wha-? ... Oh, you have a sick mind! SHAME ON YOU!!

(thump)

Yusuke: What the hell was that?

JJ: It's comin' from my room!

(runs into room)

Hiei: What is it?

(CRASH)

JJ: Shit...

(hand grabs JJ's ankle)

JJ: AAAAAHHHHHHH!! DIE!! DIE!! (stomps on hand)

Kurama: OW!!

JJ: DIE!! DIE!!

Kuwabara: Oh shit, it's Kurama.

JJ: Huh? DIE KURA- ... Hiei, you _buried _Kurama under my room?!

Hiei: Shit, you figure out things easy.

JJ: OK, here Kurama. (helps Kurama up)

Kurama: Hiei, you buried me next to a snake!

JJ: You didn't kill Barry, did you?!

Kurama: Shit...

JJ: YOU BASTARD!! (kicks his groin and leaves)

Yusuke: Hey look, she left the questions here. (picks up papers) OK, Kurama, since you obviously aren't dead yet, this first question is for you.

-induviduality-has-a-name-me- writes:

_uhh yeah well... before you kill kurama how many tales do you really have is it four or five or more?_

Kurama: To be honest, it's five.

Yusuke: No honesty was made in the making of this chapter.

JJ: Kurama, I can't believe you killed my snake!

Kurama: I didn't know it was-

JJ: Barry was a girl!

Kurama: ?

Yusuke: Uhh, -induviduality-has-a-name-me- still has a more questions.

_and for all the flying capable in the entire show what's it like to fly and do you ever fear falling or at least worry about it?_

Kurama: Well, I can't fear heights if I fly. Worrying, yes. I mean, there's possibilities that I could fall and die. So I do worry about it, though I may not show it.

JJ: Hey Kurama?

Kurama: Yes?

JJ: Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel with me?

Kurama: AAAAAHHHHHH!! (runs and hides behind Yusuke)

JJ: I knew it. OK. (snatches papers back from Yusuke) -induviduality-has-a-name-me- asks Kuwabara;

_ok this one's for kuwabara we know you used to make sevens on your tests what do you think the avereage would be for them now?_

Kuwabara: Schoolwise?

JJ: No shit.

Kuwabara: (big grin) Well, I get a higher average now.

Yusuke: (throws arm around his shoulder) Yep. He averages seven and a half now.

JJ: Good, good. (mutters) That isn't a lot...

Hiei: What's school?

JJ and Yusuke: A place where kids' lives are run by five letters of the alphabet.

Hiei: That sucks. OK, what else does the person ask?

JJ: She/he asks Yusuke;

_yusuke how much gel do you use and what brand i mean really when you fight it hardly falls out of place?!_

Yusuke: It's all natural, baby.

JJ: And if that was a boy?

Yusuke: ...

Hiei: Three bottles of XIAER hair gel.

JJ: Holy shit. Stalker.

Yusuke: HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

Hiei: I was bored during the Dark Tournament...

Kurama: Yusuke, let me try that stuff.

Kuwabara: And me!

JJ: If you do anything to me with that brand, I swear to the gods of hair gel that you be burned in a Keiko-like hell.

Yusuke: Whoa...

JJ: OK, the last one is for Hiei.

_and lastly hiei, ok this has really been bugging me why is it that when i see you in the anime you can see the bandana in the front but you never can even see a hint of it from behind? i mean really!? i know i'm over thinking this a bit but i should be able to see you know at least it affecting the back of your hair! that defies the laws of f- physics_

Hiei: First off, it's no bandana, whatever the fuck that is. It's bandage-like cloth that I cover over my Jagan eye.

JJ: So technically, you're a three eyes, not a four eyes, like me.

Hiei: Since when did you start whereing glasses?

JJ: Since I saw your face. You made me go blind.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Burned.

Kurama: Wow...

Hiei: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And that reason because you can see the front and not the back?

JJ: Say it or I'll answer.

Hiei: Is because the artists forgot.

Everyone in the room: (anime fall and sweat drop) Oh, Goddammit.

Hiei: OK, I'd like to see all of you draw something as fine as I.

JJ: You hang around my older cousins way too Goddamn much. And on YouTube, watch Hiei's opening (Eizou Hakusho?) because you'll see him wearing bandages on his arm near the end and then it'll fade to an arm that has no bandages.

Kurama: Wait, there's openings with us?

JJ: Yeah, yours is pretty cool, but for some reason, I like Kuwabara and Yusuke's opening the best.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Oh fuck yeah!

Hiei: What about mine?

JJ: Yours is the most different one. There's a woman (which may be a combination of Hina, Yukina, and Mukuro) that's an angel and you try to touch her. You only feel her fingers before she flies away. That's where the bandaged arm fades to a healed, no bandaged up arm.

Yusuke: What makes you say that the angel was a combination of Yukina, whoever the hell Hina is, and Mukuro?

Hiei: (sword is at his throat) Don't. Say. Anything. About. My mother.

JJ: Oh, and the angel is naked.

Everyone: ...

JJ: What?

Yusuke: So Hiei _does _like Mukuro...

Hiei: You dumbass. I'm her heir. Like I would go after any girl anyway...

JJ: Oh, you mean Kurama?

Kurama: Oh, that's mean.

JJ: Wait, you're a _boy?!_

Kurama: YES!!

JJ: (big evil grin) Heheheh... (has scissors)

Kurama: (runs away)

JJ: I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A BOY!! Oh, and keep the questions comin'. This is actually getting fun.


	5. Doing The Plan

I'm fine, I'm OK.

Hiei: Dammit.

Shut up. And read, peoples. Flamers... are so welcome. I laugh at flamers. Really. That's the effect coffee has on me.

Hiei: Weirdo.

* * *

Hiei shook his sister gently, trying to wake her up. They were going to act out the plan that morning, before the servants and their parents woke. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up.

"OK, I'm up," she said softly, trying to stifle her yawn, but was failing.

"Obviously," Hiei said, a small smile emerging on his face as he helped her stand. Yukina walked over to her cloest and slipped on only a kimono. Hiei was wearing a black cloak.

"Come on, I got to open the window without making noise in my room," he said, leading her into his room. The window wasn't really big, but it was big enough for the two to get out, one at a time.

"Hiei, will anyone recognize us?" Yukina asked, a bit worrid.

"If anything, we'll say that they're mistaking us for someone else," he said. He didn't seem a bit worrid, but Yukina was still on her guard, in case something does happen. It was early morning, so early, everyone in the village was still sleeping.

"We should go to a neardy river or lake," Hiei suggested. Yukina nodded and stayed close to him. He looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"As long as I'm here, no one will hurt you," he said. She smiled back. They had walked the dirt road quietly, looking at windows and seeing many things they had never seen in their home.

"Over there," Yukina said, nudging over to the forest. Her brother nodded and they both walked a bit faster towards the forest. When the reached the woods, Hiei quieted Yukina and listened. Birds were chirping, squirrels were scattering about in the trees, and what he needed to hear. A river.

"Can you hear it?" Hiei asked Yukina. She closed her eyes, hearing water slosh about. She opened her eyes and nodded. They rushed towards the direction they heard the river. They both breathed in deeply when seeing the water. Hiei turned towards Yukina.

"You wash off first, while I keep guard." She nodded eagerly and he left in another direction while she stripped herself of her kimono. Hiei was climbing a tree and sat on a branch, keeping an eye on Yukina and making sure no danger was coming towards them.

"Heh..." He had taken off his cloak, revealing a sheath. He took out the sword and stared at it admiringly. "One thing Dad did that was right was showing me swordsmanship." He put it back and put his cloak on. He heard some rustling near and jumped down from the tree, his sword out.

"Grr..." He heard growling near a different direction. He glanced at Yukina once.

"Should I or shouldn't I?"

"Leave me alone!" Hiei decided to check it out. He ran away.

_"Who's there?" _he pondered. He could hear a sword being taken out and some girl growling. He was hidden behind some bushes and saw some big guy.

_"But where's the girl?"_

"Hinageshi, you should've given up!" the big guy sneered before guffawing. Another growl.

"I can take you on!" a girl's voice said confidently. Hiei wished the guy would move out of the way.

"Like hell you will!" Hiei did a small growl.

_"Bastard underestimates women." _He decided to wait until the girl really needed help. Wherever she was...

...

Yukina sighed and smiled. The river was cold, but she was used to cold like this.

"I hope I'll get to actually meet the man," she said to herself quietly. The long red hair swept across her mind, as well as his gorgeous jade eyes. She sighed happily before dozing off.

_He was there again. Under sakura trees. He was whistling happily, Yukina could hear. She smiled, knowing he was happy. He turned when seeing her and he blushed lightly._

_"When will I meet you?" Yukina asked him shyly. He smiled at her._

_"Soon..."_

Yukina jumped, realizing it was another dream. She sighed sadly and got out of the river.

"I wish I could meet him now..."

...

Hiei was bored now. He could only see the guy's back, not the girl. Only when he heard a small thump made him interested. The big guy was on his knees now.

"I told you that should've given up, you bitch!" he said, smirking. Hiei could hear small gasps for air. He growled.

"Le-let me... go..." Hiei could finally see the girl. She was being choked. He was about to make his appearance when he saw the girl kick at the big guy, forcing him to let her go. She was on top of him and she had a small smirk on her face.

"Satou, _you _should've given up," she said, stomping on his face. She jumped away from him and was gone. Hiei was a bit shock and impressed by her beating a guy that was at least three times her size. He left also, this time to his little sister. He was back at the river and saw Yukina kneeling on the ground, playing with birds. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Hiei," she said bubbly. He smiled back before sitting on a rock, taking off his cloak and pants. Yukina went back to playing with the birds as he stepped into the cold river water.

_"Remember, whatever gets you clean," _Hiei kept reminding himself. He dipped his head in the water and came up for air. He only spent a few minutes cleaning himself before stepping out of the river. He grabbed his cloak and pants, putting them on. Both were silent when a scream was heard.

_"That girl!" _Hiei thought, stand up.

"Yukina, stay here," he instructed. She nodded, a bit frightened. He left, running as fast as he could.

"Foolish girl!" he heard a voice say when he reached his destination. Was she alright?

"Oh come on, Yamada. You know I haven't got any money on me," she said rather boredly. Then she smacked him. "And quit scaring me!" The man laughed.

"Sorry. But I'll be in the next village," the man, Yamada, said. She nodded and watched him leave. She then sat down and a bird flew on her shoulder. She laughed. Hiei stepped back, blushing. This girl reminded him of Yukina and Jewel. She was small, ambitious, courageous, fearless, and bubbly.

"Excuse me," Hiei said, coming out of the bushes. The girl stood up, looking straight at him.

"What?"

"What's a girl doing all the way out here in the forest?" Hiei asked. She was glaring at him.

"Why?"

"You should be at your house." She looked down and immediately went wide-eyed.

"Hey, watch out!" Hiei felt a sting near his foot and then, his world went black.


	6. Meeting You

I'M BORED! MIDGET, DO SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES YOU GETTING HURT SO I CAN LAUGH!!

Hiei: Hell no!

Dammit. Well, keep reading. I'm gonna annoy Hiei to death.

* * *

Hiei's eyes slowly opened up. Everything looked blurry to him, but he could make out Yukina's face and the girl's face.

"Hiei, are you OK?! Yukina asked frantically. Hiei groaned.

"What happened to me?" he asked drearily. The girl laughed lightly.

"You got bit by a snake," she said. "I tried to warn you, but it seems the snake bit you before you coulda got outta the way." Hiei groaned again.

"Where did it bite me?"

"Your foot. And you're lucky I found your sister. She was worried," she said. Hiei sat up.

"I was really worried when you didn't come back," Yukina said.

"Then I came along the river. I noticed you two had the same crimson eyes, so I asked if she knew you," the girl said. "She said you were twins and I told her to follow me, to some sort of shelter."

"And that's how we ended up in this cave," Yukina finished.

_"Cave?" _Hiei looked around his surroundings. Rock, rock, rock, dirt, and the girls. And an opening, where the girls must've got through.

"Geez, you had a fever when we got here," the girl said. Yukina nodded.

"Can I ask something?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" The girl laughed sheepishly.

"Oh right. I'm Hinageshi," she said, extending a hand towards him. He shook it, still a bit drowsy. "And what are the King's kids doin' way out here in the forest?"

_"Dammit. She knows."_

"Yukina was to marry some guy named Touya," Hiei said. "And she didn't know what the guy looked like, and she fell for another guy, so we ran away."

"Who's the guy?"

"Ask her." They both stared at Yukina, who blushed.

"Uhh... well..." Hinageshi's eyes went wide.

"Do you know his name?!" She was a bit shocked that the princess didn't know the man she likes name.

"Kurama..." Hinageshi sighed with relief before thinking.

"Kurama. Kurama. Kurama... Is he tall?" Yukina nodded. "Jade eyes?" She nodded again. "Long, red hair?" Yukina nodded. "Ohh... _Kurama!_" Hiei stared at Hinageshi.

"You know him?"

"Personally? No. But I've seen him a few times. There's a friend I have, his name is Yamada. He knows Kurama's mom, Shiori, and brings her food for her horses," Hinageshi said. "He's brought me to meet the woman and she's really nice. I got to see Kurama some of the times, but not all the time."

"So, do you know where he lives?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Hiei grinned at Yukina and Hinageshi. Yukina's eyes went wide.

"Hiei, you wouldn't."

"I would..."

...

"Hey Kurama! Kuwabara! It's me!" Yusuke yelled. Shizuru answered the door. "I was calling for Kurama and your brother, not you!" Shizuru smacked him.

"Be lucky I won't beat your ass in front of the whole town," she said annoyingly. Yusuke growled, but said nothing more as Shizuru called for his two friends.

"Hey Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Hey Kurama. Where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Here I am!" Kuwabara said, running out from a room.

"See ya, Shizuru," Kurama said, waving before leaving the hut.

"See ya, Older Sis!" Kuwabara chirped before leaving. Shizuru waved and closed the hut door.

"Hey Kurama, what d'ya wanna do today?" Yusuke asked.

"I actually want to see my mother today, if you two don't mind," he said.

"Go ahead, but Kuwabara and I are gonna be at the market today," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to get Princess Yukina to notice me!" Kuwabara said, drooling.

"Ughh..." Yusuke pushed Kuwabara in front of him. "Don't worry. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten that you like her also." Kurama shrugged and watched his two friends leave.

"I wonder how Mother has been doing?" he wondered. He walked in the forest to Shiori's hut. "And Yamada and Hinageshi. Have they seen her since I've been gone?" He shrugged. "Only way to find out is going to the hut."

...

Hinageshi was walking on a log and jumped onto another while she led the twins to Kurama's hut.

"Hey Hinageshi," Hiei said.

"Yeah?" she asked bubbly.

"I feel stupid for asking, but how'd you know we were- Your faces are unmistakeable," she said, cutting him off. "And you do know it's only a matter of time that you'll either be reported as runaways, or as being kidnapped, right?"

"Yeah," Hiei said emotionaless. Yukina hadn't thought of _that, _but Hiei did? He did know how to think ahead before actually acting out a plan.

"We're almost there, you two!" Hinageshi said. Her short red hair was flowing along with the wind as she jumped on another log. Hiei kept watching her.

_"I don't... Could I possibly-? ... Do I... like her?" _Hiei's head was echoing with these questions. Hinageshi looked back and tripped. Hiei caught her, but he was on the ground, covered in dirt.

"Hey, you OK?" the two girls asked. Hiei shook his head to flick off the dirt and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah... Are you OK, Hinageshi?" Hinageshi blinked before answering, a big grin on her face.

"Yeah!" Yukina looked at the two and smiled.

_"Ohh, Big Brother likes a commoner too. CUTE!!" _she thought happily. She wasn't going to say anything until he told her. She wanted to hear him say it, in his own words.

"Hey, is that the hut?" Yukina asked, suddenly realizing there was a small hut in the distance. Hinageshi stood up, helping Hiei stand, and nodded.

"They're the only ones that would stay all the way out here," she said seriously. She ran, with the twins following. Hiei didn't mind the dirt on his face, or his cloak. Hinageshi stopped. Hiei bumped into her and Yukina bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked.

"There's Kurama," she said, pointing to a man with long red hair. Yukina hid behind Hiei and blushed deeply.

"Hmm? There's your chance, Yukina," Hiei told her.

"I'm too scared. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then I'll kill him." Hinageshi giggled.

"You have a funny brother, Yukina," she said.

"I'm serious." Hinageshi stopped giggling and glared at him.

"So am I." Hinageshi grabbed Yukina's hand and ran to the hut.

"KURAMA!! IT'S ME!! HINAGESHI!!" she yelled. "I GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!!" Hiei didn't know what was going on for a few moments before seeing Yukina and Hinageshi run. He immediately got out of his trance and ran after them.

"Wait up!" he said. Hinageshi kept running happily as Yukina tried to stop her, her blush getting darker and darker as they were reaching the hut.

"Hinageshi, please stop!" Yukina said frantically.

"No way! You like him, I'm sure he'll love you!" she said. Yukina blushed even darker, if possible. It was already darker than blood.

"Kurama! It's Hinageshi!" she said, knocking on the door. Hiei finally caught up with them.

"You run too fast, Hinageshi," he said, panting. Hinageshi shrugged. Yukina finally got out of Hinageshi's grip and hid behind Hiei. The door opened. Kurama was standing there.

"Hi Hinageshi," he said.

"I've got a present for you!" she said.

"Really?" Kurama stared at her. Hinageshi turned towards Hiei, who was trying to show Yukina, who refused to show herself. Kurama sweat dropped.

"Hinageshi, I'm not... _gay,_" he whispered shyly.

"That's not your present," she said. "Your present is behind him." Hiei finally switched spots with Yukina. She was standing in view of Kurama. They were both blushing now.

"Hinageshi, what did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything. That's your present." She grabbed his arm and grabbed Yukina's arm and left. Hiei sighed. Shiori walked out of the hut.

"What's that crazy girl doing with him now?" Hiei turned around.

"She's taking him and my sister and I'm following." He left.

"Wait! What's your name?!" Shiori asked. Hiei didn't hear her though.

"Yukina! Hinageshi!" he called out. He could hear the man, Kurama, and Yukina protest against Hinageshi, who was laughing.

"Hinageshi! Stop!" Kurama said. Hinageshi shook her head, giggling.

"Nope!"

"STOP!!"

"OK." She stopped them. "You two should know each other's names, so I go." She walked away, leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hinages- SHUSH!!" Hinageshi jumped on Hiei and covered his mouth with her hand. "Let's hear them talk," she whispered. Only muffled shouts were heard from Hiei. She smacked his head.

"Uhh..." Kurama tried to strike up a conversation, but he didn't know what to say. Yukina was lookking towards the ground. Both were embarrassed.

"Shh," Hinageshi whispered to Hiei, who was still trying to yell.

"I'm Kurama," he said, clearing his throat. "And you must be Yukina, right?" She nodded.

"They're finally talking," Hinageshi whispered excitedly. Hiei was turning a red color.

"Mmmphh!" he tried to scream. Hinageshi looked at him curiously before taking her hand off of his mouth.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. He was taking big gulps of air in his lungs.

"So why are you... here?" Kurama asked.

"I... wanted to meet... you," Yukina answered softly. It was an awkward silence before Yukina felt his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and he was smiling.

"I'm glad to see you." She smiled back.

"So am I." Hinageshi squealed in delight.

"I feel like hugging someone!" she said. Hinageshi looked down at Hiei. He stared at her funny.

"What?" She hugged him happily.

"I get to hug someone!" she said.

_"Hug? OK..." _Hiei just let her hug him as he watched Kurama and Yukina hug each other. They all didn't know that a person saw this. And she was going to have her revenge...


End file.
